


Differences & Sweetness

by Duss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duss/pseuds/Duss
Summary: La vida de Edmund se va descontrolando sin que sus hermanos puedan hacer nada. El rechazo y odio que les profesaba lo hace imposible.Sin embargo Caspian con la ayuda de algunos amigos en Hogwarts intentan cambiar todo.





	1. El comienzo

Recuerda haberlo visto por primera vez a sus 9 años cuando su hermano mayor Peter lo había traído en las vacaciones de mitad de curso.

-"Él es Caspian, está en Gryffindor conmigo" - Recuerda que había dicho Peter, señalando a un chico casi de su misma estatura con el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros. Edmund no recuerda por que había sentido una especie de conexión en cuanto lo miro. Recordó el guiño que le había regalado ese tal Caspian y también como había empezado a sentir un calor en sus pómulos que no pudo controlar.

Habían pasado todas las vacaciones riendo y jugando. Sin embargo el tiempo que pasaba con Edmund era limitado, en ese momento Peter sentía que la diferencia de edad entre él y su hermano menor era gigantesca, aunque fueran dos simples años, y pensaba que no valía la pena jugar o hablar con alguien de su edad. No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Susan intentaba consolarlo diciendo que Peter estaba en un momento difícil, sintiéndose importante por ser el primero en visitar Hogwarts.

Lucy, bueno, ¿Qué podía decirle Lucy con 7 años?

Sin embargo Edmund había empezado a sentir un rechazo hacia toda su familia, ya no podía hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos sin pelear, ya no podía compartir juegos o risas, o tan solo estar en el mismo cuarto sin dejar escapar comentarios mordaces con intenciones de herir.

Cuando Caspian llegaba era diferente, su actitud se apaciguaba, como un río sereno después de la tormenta que agito las aguas. Recuerda que la primera vez que se animo a contarle sus preocupaciones a Caspian fue cuando este mismo lo había encontrado sentado en el patio trasero, arrancando pasto con sus manos.

-"No me gusta estar con Peter.

-¿Por qué? - Caspian sonrió como lo hacia siempre y agarro una piedrita para empezar a tirarla hacia arriba hasta que la volvía a agarrar. - ¿Por qué sentís que te controla? ¿Que sos menos que él?

-¡No! - Edmund se levanto en un movimiento brusco y miro enojado al chico que seguía sentado. - No soy menos que él, soy mejor.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan preocupado Ed? Sabes que sos mejor que él, sabes que no te puede controlar, entonces ¿Qué te molesta?

-Yo... - Apretó sus manos en puños y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le molestaba? Antes de que se pudiera contestar a sí mismo las palabras ya estaban saliendo de sus labios. - Odio que todos piensen que soy malo simplemente porque le hago frente a Peter. - Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Caspian. - Peter es el bueno, el valiente, el magnifico, el inteligente... Yo solo soy Edmund.

-Eso no es cierto. - El menor sintió como una mano se posaba en su rodilla. - Sos muchísimas cosas, sos un chico muy tierno, gracioso, inteligente y me encanta pasar tiempo con vos. - Edmund lo miro sin poder creer que todas esas palabras se dirigieran a él. - Ed, me encanta pasar tiempo con vos porque, a pesar de lo que diga tu hermano, cada vez que hablamos siento como si estuviera con alguien de mi edad o mayor incluso. Nunca digas que sos solo Edmund, sos mucho mas."

Desde ese día no pudo despegarse de Caspian, siempre atrás suyo, siempre intentando hablarle, siempre intentando hacer cosas para recibir una felicitación de su parte. Sin embargo todo cambio un año después, cuando Peter y Susan, quien había empezado ese año en Hogwarts y también había quedado en Gryffindor, volvieron con Caspian anunciando que él y su hermana eran pareja. Recuerda haberle preguntado a su mamá si no eran demasiado jovenes como para salir juntos. Su madre rió y simplemente dijo que para el amor no hay edad. Ella y su padre se habían vuelto novios con tal solo unos meses de conocerse, a diferencia de Susan y Caspian que ya llevaban un año y medio de amistad.

No supo porque pero el rechazo que había sentido solo hacia sus hermanos, ahora se expandía hacia Caspian también.

Caspian había intentado seguir como siempre, intento que sus charlas nocturnas en el patio siguieran, intento que las bromas y sonrisas que compartían entre si, aun sucedieran. Sin embardo después de haber pasado una semana sentado solo en el pasto a la noche esperando, después de una semana de mirar a Edmund a la cara y que este le corriera la mirada con desprecio, después de una semana entera intentando hablar con el y ver el notable rechazo, desistió.

Edmund se la pasaba encerrado cada vez mas tiempo en su cuarto, siempre solo, siempre leyendo.

Empezó a buscar información sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, no era como si no lo hubiera echo antes, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que las cualidades que tenías que tener para Gryffindor no coincidían con lo que él era. Sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo en cuanto entendió que la casa en la que habían más posibilidades de quedar era en Slytherin.

Sin embargo dejo salir un ligero suspiro y se tranquilizo ¿Por qué sentiría pánico? Él no quería ser como Peter, Susan o... Caspian. No tenía nada que le impidiera quedar en esa casa.

Ignoro las expresiones de desconcierto o tristeza que tenía de vez en cuando Caspian al mirarlo. No le importaba, no le importaba nada. Tampoco le importaba sentirse traicionado por el que creía que era su amigo. Menos aún le importaba no entender por qué odiaba a Caspian por salir con su hermana.

Las vacaciones pasaron volando y el resto del año también. Hasta que llego el momento en el que Edmund tendría que entrar a Hogwarts. Su madre los acompaño a él y a sus hermanos hasta la estación de King Cross en donde se encontraron con Caspian, quien intento saludar a Edmund, recibiendo simplemente un asentimiento.

-Bueno Edmund. - Su madre se arrodillo en frente suyo y puso las manos en sus hombros. - Es tu primer año, así que portate bien y hace todo lo que Peter o Susan te digan.

-Si mamá. - Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a hacer nada de lo que sus hermanos digan.

-Tranquila mamá, yo me ocupo de que no haga nada malo, no queremos que quede en Slytherin. - Dijo Peter riendo y sacudiendo el pelo de Edmund, quien dio un manotazo y se alejo de su madre y hermano.

-¿Y qué si quedo en Slytherin? - Todos lo miraron con notable sorpresa. - ¿Me vas a ignorar por ser la deshonra de la familia? ¿Me vas a tratar mal? Es exactamente lo que haces ahora Peter, no hay diferencia.

-Edmund. - Peter lo miro con cautela y quiso dar un paso al frente para dejar sus caras mas cerca, sin embargo Caspian lo agarro del brazo impidiendolo. - No podes estar en Slytherin, no después de que papá diera la vida en la Primera Guerra Mágica contra esas serpientes.

-No todos eran serpientes Peter. - Dejo escapar un bufido y se cruzo de brazos. - Pero ese siempre fue tu problema, siempre metiste a todos en la misma bolsa, nunca te importaron los sentimientos de los demás, siempre te preocupaste de tus cosas.

Agarro las maletas que estaba sosteniendo su madre y dio media vuelta para subirse al tren a pesar de que todavía tenia algunos minutos antes de que el tren partiera. El mal humor que había desaparecido cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que iba a ir a Hogwarts apareció otra vez. Camino por el pasillo del tren, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar si había algún lugar vació, simplemente cuando quiso, se puso en frente de una puerta y la abrió sin importarle si había gente dentro.

Sin embargo se encontró con que no solo había una persona, sino cuatro.

-Eh, ¿puedo? - Pregunto señalando el lugar vacío al lado de la ventana. Vio como el rubio alzaba una ceja y se encogía de hombros. Edmund no espero mas para sentarse.

-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ellos son Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. - Edmund los miro uno por uno y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a todos, no de vista claro, sino de las charlas que había en casa con su madre acerca de unas personas llamadas mortifagos. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edmund Pevensie- Vio como el rostro de la chica se relajaba y sonreía.

-Ah, un sangre pura. - Malfoy agrando su sonrisa y le tendió la mano. - Ahora si estamos en la misma pagina.

Edmund la miro y pensando que no había ningún problema, la estrecho.

-Edmund. - La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Peter y a su lado a Caspian. Su hermano miro atento a todas las personas en el compartimiento para después mirar fijamente a su hermano menor. Edmund sabia lo que le quería decir con esa mirada, sabia quienes eran. - ¿Qué haces acá? El compartimiento en donde estoy esta vació, solo están Caspian y Susan.

Pensar en Caspian y Susan juntos hizo que su estomago se revolviera, no tenia ganas de estar cerca de ellos.

-No gracias, estoy bien acá. - Dejo de mirar a su hermano y simplemente miro las montañas que estaban pasando por la ventana ¿Cuándo se habían empezado a mover?

-Edmund. - Peter entro al compartimiento con intenciones de llevarse a su hermano a rastras, sin embargo Malfoy se levanto y le hizo frente.

-Dijo que esta bien acá, no es necesario molestar Pevensie. - El tono lleno de burla hizo que el cuerpo de Peter se tensara. Caspian al notarlo agarro el brazo de su amigo.

-Pet ya esta, vamonos, podemos hablar después con Ed. - Malfoy miro esta vez a Caspian y lo analizo de arriba a abajo, para después sonreír con superioridad.

-Si, hacele caso al mestizo, después de todo debe saber muy bien como ser un cobarde y escapar. - Edmund nunca había visto nada parecido al odio o enojo en la cara de Caspian, sin embargo esa fue la primera vez. - Justo como tu padre, ¿Cierto Black?

-No hables de mi padre, no sabes absolutamente nada. - Caspian tiro del brazo a Peter para dejarlo atrás de él y poder enfrentarse cara a cara con Malfoy.

-¿Ah no? Entonces no es cierto que Sirius Black tuvo un amorío con una bruja de padres muggles, tuvo un hijo, después traiciono a su mejor amigo con quien no debe ser nombrado y por eso esta en Azkaban.

No supo cuando ni como, pero en cuanto vio que Caspian quiso abalanzarse contra Malfoy, Edmund se levanto para empujar al rubio para un costado y abrazo a Caspian con fuerza, intentando no caer hacia atrás por la fuerza que el mayor hacia para adelante. Caspian al ver que tenia abrazado a Edmund a su torso dejo de hacer fuerza.

-Va a ser mejor que no lo hagas. - Edmund se separo y apoyo sus brazos en el pecho de Caspian, mirándolo. - Es menor que vos, no creo que quieras que te castiguen apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Caspian lo miro, sorprendido. Era la primera vez en meses que el mas joven le hablaba sin rastros de odio o desprecio. Asintió de forma ausente y puso su mano sobre el pelo de Edmund, quien no se resisto y por un momento se permitió olvidarse de que la persona que tenia enfrente era novio de su hermana, se permitió volver a sentir la calidez de su mano y la familiaridad del acercamiento. Sintió que habían pasado horas mirando sus ojos, sin embargo fueron segundos. Edmund se separo y volvió a su lugar, indicando indirectamente que ya había terminado de hablar. 

Caspian y Peter se fueron, no sin antes tirar miradas llenas de desprecio al rubio.

-No deberías defender a un mestizo como él, ni aunque sea el amigo de tu hermano.

Edmund no dijo nada en lo que resto del viaje.

Hogwarts era gigante, hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Esas paredes habían visto generaciones y generaciones de magos aprender a controlar su magia, momentos de risas y hasta enojo. Edmund mordió su labio en cuanto entro al Gran Comedor junto con los demás alumnos de primer año. No pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran los de Caspian. Al encontrarlo el mayor le regalo una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. Edmund por más que intento resistirse, devolvio la sonrisa.

-Harry Potter.

Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado nada del discurso que había dado esa profesora de aspecto severo, sin embargo cuando todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y vio que Malfoy alzaba la cabeza interesado por la persona que subía hacia el taburete, supo que tenia que prestar atención. Conocía la historia de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Sabía que James y Lily Potter tenían un amigo llamado Sirius Black, quien resulto ser el padre de Caspian, que los traiciono en manos del que no debe ser nombrado, justo como había dicho Malfoy, sin embargo los Potter habían logrado sobrevivir, nunca nadie supo decir que había pasado o porque es que los padres de Harry Potter habían intentado defender con un creciente fervor a la persona que los había traicionado, sin embargo nadie los cuestiono, habían sido los únicos en sobrevivir a manos del mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos, derrotandolo en el acto. No pudieron sacar a Black de Azkaban, pero por rumores supo que todavía no se habían rendido, buscando pruebas y mas pruebas en busca de su inocencia.

De todas formas no llegaba a entender la devoción que parecían tenerle todos a la familia Potter.

-Gryffindor. - En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca del Sombrero Seleccionador, la casa mencionada salto en aplausos y victoreos. Edmund no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, quien se encontraba aplaudiendo feliz junto con Caspian. ¿Reaccionaria de la misma forma si quedaba en Gryffindor? ¿Por una vez en la vida Peter hubiera demostrado alegría de tenerlo a su lado? Un bufido resignado salió de sus labios. Imposible.

-Draco Malfoy. 

Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Edmund en cuanto vio que el Sombrero no necesitó mas que un segundo en saber a que casa mandar al rubio. La lista fue pasando y pasando hasta que por fin había llegado el momento.

-Edmund Pevensie.

Respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarse mientras caminaba y se sentaba sobre el taburete. El Sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, interesante. - Algo parecido a una risa sonó en la cabeza de Edmund como si él mismo lo estuviera pensando. - Veo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? - Pensó que podría estar loco hablando en su cabeza con una voz que no era la suya.

-Miedo al rechazo Pevensie. Siempre demostrando lo fuerte y frió que sos, siempre diciendo que el rechazo de tus hermanos no te afecta, pero si lo hace ¿Cierto? - Antes de que pudiera responder con sarcasmo, el Sombrero lo volvió a interrumpir. - Tenes miedo de lo que Peter Pevensie pueda decir una vez diga a que casa perteneces. - Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. - Si, no veo otra solución. Necesitar ver vos mismo el camino de la oscuridad, necesitas despertar joven Pevensie, y no hay casa más perfecta para eso que... ¡Slytherin!

El miedo abarco por completo todo su cuerpo, había estado tan seguro de que iba a estar feliz de estar en esa casa que se sintió completamente desconcertado cuando se dio cuenta del miedo que tenia de ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La profesora a cargo del Sombrero tuvo que darle un empujoncito y de forma automática se encontró caminando a la casa que seguía aplaudiendo. Se sento al lado de Malfoy, quien sonreía orgulloso. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar todos los sentimientos negativos y se lleno de valor.

En cuanto se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, no encontró nada mas que decepción.

No se suponía iba a doler tanto.


	2. Confrontación

El primer año había sido tortuosamente largo, sin familia, solo con algunas salidas ocasionales a la noche o en la biblioteca entre clase y clase con Draco. El segundo año fue casi lo mismo. Lo difícil vino en tercero, cuando se había dado cuenta de que gustaba de Caspian. Hubieron días donde había estado emocionado pensando que tal vez el otro le correspondía, sin embargo se burlo con amargura de él mismo, solo había sido amabilidad, Caspian había estado cerca suyo por amabilidad, ni siquiera era amigo de Edmund, solo de Peter, aparte de ser claramente el novio de su hermana desde hacia dos años. La primera semana de clases en su tercer año paso volando y Edmund cada vez sentía mas fuerte la felicidad por volver a estar en un lugar tan mágico, sin necesidad de escapar siempre de su familia para no hablar con ellos en su casa. A veces se entretenía estudiando, practicando y charlando con sus compañeros, aun sorprendido por la calidez que desprendía la supuesta casa de magos y brujas malvados, en el primer y segundo año no se había sentido mucho, pero tercero fue como si una familia se hubiera re encontrado para estar mas juntos que nunca.

-Son tonterías. - Draco alzo los hombros sin mostrar mucho interés. - Mi padre dice que Slytherin es una de las casas mas acogedoras, todos se entienden, todos se protegen. No hay necesidad de mostrárselo al mundo, por eso todos piensa que hay una guerra en la sala común.

-Mmh. - Edmund apoyó su hombro en el libro de pociones y acomodo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. No podía evitar preguntarse si los alumnos de las demás casas se sentirían de la misma forma.

Cerró su libro y bajo la mirada del rubio y sus dos amigotes, salió de la sala común. No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir pero sentía que necesitaba estirar las piernas y dejar de lado pociones o iba a explotarle la cabeza. Bajo las escaleras, doblo a la derecha, izquierda, dos veces a la derecha y bajo nuevamente unas escaleras. Freno en cuanto vio un pasillo con tres estatuas de piedra. 

Sonrió pensando como sería si aquellas estatuas cobraran vida. Se acerco lentamente y paso la mano por el que seria el filo de la espada que tenia entre sus manos el soldado, se acordó con nostalgia las tardes en donde su madre le enseñaba a blandir bellezas como esa. Si, sonaba raro para cualquiera que se lo dijera, pero su madre tenía fascinación por los muggles y sus armas, así que como ella había aprendido, él y Peter también supieron manejar una espada perfectamente, a diferencia de Susan quien siempre se había interesado más en el arco.

Sintió ganas de volver a sentir el peso de una espada en su mano, de volver a practicar con su hermano. Saltó hacia atrás casi gritando al ver como la espada de la estatua caía y dejaba atrás su aspecto de piedra para volverse una real. Sorprendido se agacho para agarrarla por el mango y admirar el brillo que emitía. Movió su muñeca lentamente y se sintió pleno al blandir aquella arma.

-¿La estatua te la dio? - Una voz conocida hizo que Edmund se diera vuelta rápidamente y mirara a quien hablaba.

-Caspian.

-Es loco. - El mayor se acerco a pasos lentos y lo esquivo, yendo directo hacia la segunda estatua con espada. - Es como si el colegio quisiera darnos todo lo que pedimos. - Puso su mano en el mango de la espada de piedra y paso exactamente lo mismo que con la que tenía Edmund en sus manos, se convirtió en una real y se soltó de la estatua. Caspian la agarro sin dejarla caer. - Que tal si practicamos un poco.

-Entonces vos estas loco. - Edmund bufó y negó con la cabeza. - Si alguien nos ve nos van a castigar.

-Entonces mejor nos apuramos ¿no? - La sonrisa llena de diversión hizo que el Slytherin dudara. Había practicado un par de veces con Caspian cuando era mas chico, claro que con espadas de madera, fueron contadas las veces que Edmund pudo tener una real en sus manos, sin embargo nunca había podido vencerlo.

-Esta bien. - Edmund levantó la espada y se puso en posición de defensa, apoyando su pierna derecha mas atrás que la izquierda y agarro el mango con las dos manos.

Caspian copió su posición y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían chocado espadas. Se movieron con agilidad intentando esquivar los golpes que venían con intenciones de desarmar al contrario. Edmund siempre se había sentido mas cómodo con dos espadas que con una, sin embargo la libertad que sentía mientras se movía y giraba lo hacían olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir dando todo para ganar. Sin saber exactamente como, Caspian logro que bajara su espada y de un segundo a otro, tenia la espada del mayor cerca de su garganta. Un bufido escapo de sus labios al ver que lo habían derrotado. No se dio cuenta de que Caspian tenia la mano en su espalda baja para sostenerlo.

-Gane. 

-Gracias mostrar lo obvio Caspian. - El Gryffindor reía mientras bajaba la espada. Sin saber exactamente porque, Edmund también tuvo un ataque de risa.

Y ahí estaban, los dos unidos en un semi abrazo, Caspian con la mano en el mismo lugar de antes y Edmund en un intento de que sus rodillas no cedieran por la risa, había puesto sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo puro y completo que se sentía cuando estaba con Caspian.

La calidez, la comodidad y la paz era algo que estaba seguro de que no iba a poder conseguir con nadie mas.

-¿Caspian?

La voz de su hermana los saco de la burbuja que ambos habían creado.

-Ah Susan. - Caspian se separo delicadamente del menor, como si no le importara que los haya encontrado en una posición comprometedora. - Me olvide que íbamos a estudiar juntos.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. - Se acerco con pasos suaves y abrazo a Caspian por el cuello, atrayendolo en un beso para nada superficial.

Suficiente para que Edmund decidiera que no quería seguir en ese lugar. Dejo caer la espada y para cuando Caspian se dio vuelta para verlo, ya había doblado en la esquina del pasillo, desapareciendo a la vista de los demás.

Decidió alejar todos los pensamientos que lo confundían y simplemente se centro en recordar lo que Draco le había dicho el primer año.

"-Son mestizos y traidores de la sangre Edmund, no hay forma de que merezcan tu presencia.

-No estarás enojado porque Potter te rechazo de esa forma en el tren, ¿cierto Draquis? - Pansy sonrió de forma burlona y miro a Draco con demasiado interés.

-Ugh, Pansy, callate.

-¿Potter es mestizo? Entonces ¿por qué intentaste ser su amigo?

-Bueno. - Draco paso su mano por el pelo engominado y aparto la mirada. - Hay que saber con quien juntarse, la fama a veces lo es todo. No para el caso de Potter claro. - Movió su mano en un ademan desinteresado. - De todas formas, el punto es que vas a tener que alejarte de esa gente.

-Ya se alejo Draco, no se habla con nadie de Gryffindor. 

-Si Crabbe, pero hablo sentimentalmente. - Se acerco a Edmund y agarro sus hombros firmemente. - Tenes que reprimir las ganas de hablarles o siquiera de pensar en ellos, ahora estas en el camino correcto, ellos no saben en lo que se meten."

La familia Pevensie nunca había sido de tener tradiciones de Sangre Puras, todo lo contrario, Lucy a pesar de ser tan chiquita entendía que no importaba la sangre que tuvieras, eras merecedor de cualquier cosa, Peter se encontró varias veces peleando en el parque cerca de casa con unos niños que le habían dicho Sangre Sucia a una nena, y de Susan no hacia falta decir nada, siempre había sido benévola con todo el mundo.

Pero ¿y si estaban equivocados? Los muggles no habían echo nada mas que destrozar todo lo que la magia quería arreglar, entonces porque creer en gente como ellos.

Desordeno su pelo con furia intentando pensar. 

-Harry no tiene sentido. - Edmund freno de golpe antes de cruzar un pasillo al escuchar la voz de una chica que parecía asustada.

-Tiene sentido Hermione, tal vez nunca tuvo intenciones de traicionar a mis padres.

-Ademas ¿Por que se arriesgaría tanto con Dumbledore a cargo? No pudo haber escapado de Azkaban y venir acá como si nada - Otro chico protesto. - De todas formas no deberíamos estar preocupándonos por esto, Malfoy es el verdadero problema.

-¿De que hablas?

-Harry, estoy seguro de que él sabe algo, lo dijo en el tren.

-No se Ron, si hubiera tenido la intención de humillarme o cualquier otra cosa lo podría haber echo en ese mismo momento.

-Harry, no podes estar confiando en esa serpiente ¿Por que pensas que no lo dijo? Porque quiere dejarte con intriga, quiere que te enteres vos y sufras porque una asquerosa serpiente como él lo supo antes.

Edmund alzo los hombros y se resigno ante todas sus palabras, no iba a empezar una pelea solo porque un Gryffindor loco tenia la manía de insultarlos, de todas formas no sabia porque desde un principio se había detenido a escuchar.

Las semanas fueron pasando y las clases eran lo único que entretenía a Edmund. Ignoraba las cartas de su madre, a Lucy intentando hablarle siempre que podía, quien había quedado en Hufflepuff ese mismo año, ignoraba a Caspian que había intentado acercarse miles de veces, ignoraba a Susan y a Peter aunque eso no fuera difícil porque ellos lo ignoraban antes. Sentía como cada vez se iba acercando mas a Draco, a sus ideales y pensamientos, sentía como cada semana que pasaba, el Edmund del pasado iba desapareciendo. No había otro sentimiento que el rencor y el odio en su cuerpo, ya no recordaba como era la felicidad de estar en una familia acogedora. 

-Edmund. - Freno en medio del pasillo donde estaba caminando con sus amigos y se dio media vuelta.

-Wow Peter, que honor volver a ser digno de tu palabra, después de dos años de la ley del hielo se me hizo difícil creer que este día iba a llegar.

-Pf. - El mayor se cruzo de brazos y se acerco mas a su hermano. - Me da igual, contesta las cartas de mamá, esta preocupada.

-¿Ah si? Bueno adivina qué. - Una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo apareció en su cara. - No me importa.

-Edmund.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a venir ahora en el papel de hermano mayor? No me vengas con esa mierda Peter, nunca te importe y estuviste mas que feliz de tener una escusa en mi primer año para ignorarme.

-Ed basta. - No se había dado cuenta de que Caspian estaba detrás de su hermano hasta que dio un paso al frente y lo miro con expresión severa. - Tu hermano se preocupa por vos.

-Edmund. - Escupió como si fuera veneno.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Edmund, no Ed. - La expresión de Caspian llena de desconcierto le provoco por unos segundos una sensación de satisfacción. - Me da igual si alguno de ustedes se preocupa por mi, no mostraron interés en dos años ¿por qué ahora si? 

Se dio media vuelta y agarrando a Draco de la manga lo arrastro en dirección contraria a donde estaba su hermano, casi corriendo.

-Wow wow tranquilo amigo. - Draco freno una vez que bajaron corriendo por dos escaleras. - Ya hablamos de esto, no tenes que dejar que te afecte.

-No me afecta. - Se sentó en uno de los relieves que sobresalía de la pared.

-Claro. - Malfoy bufó y se acerco con intenciones de sentarse al lado de Edmund, sin embargo tres personas que venían caminando en su dirección lo distrajeron. - Ah, Potter.

-Malfoy. - Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto e intento ignorar al rubio, quien obviamente no lo iba a dejar. Agarro su túnica y tironeo con mas fuerza de la que debería, haciendo que el Gryffindor tuviera que agarrarse del hombro de Draco para no caer. - Ugh ¿Qué te pasa?

Edmund se levanto dejando su mochila en el piso. Sabía como terminaban esas cosas, en golpes y castigos, poco le importaba la verdad, Draco era uno de sus mejores amigos y no iba a dejarlo solo contra dos. Sin embargo hubo algo que sorprendió a Edmund e hizo que abriera su boca sorprendido. Tanto Harry como Draco habían quedado a una mínima distancia por estar agarrados entre si, las miradas que se dirigieron transmitían de todo menos odio. Parecían sorprendidos al estar tan cerca y no podían evitar mirar de forma hipnótica los ojos del contrario.

-Dra. - La voz de Pansy hizo que Edmund saliera de su sorpresa, y con un movimiento rápido agarro la parte de atrás de la túnica de Draco y tironeo con fuerza, despegandolo del Gryffindor y dejándolo a su lado.

-A mi no me importa, pero sabes que Pans hace un escándalo por todo, no creo que quieras que lo sepa todo el mundo. - Susurro cerca de la oreja del rubio, quien se estremeció sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Ah, están con la sangre sucia. - Edmund mordió su labio con fuerza intentando no mostrar ningún sentimiento, no estaba de acuerdo con esa palabra pero no decía nada para cambiarlo.

-Si, nada que valga la pena nuestra atención. - Mascullo Draco separándose de Edmund y alisándose la túnica, cosa que no sirvió para nada porque antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ron ya le había pegado en el pómulo con fuerza.

No hubo tiempo para pensar o analizar, en cuanto vio que Harry se disponía a meterse hizo exactamente lo mismo y golpeo al elegido con fuerza, haciendo que los cuatro se vieran envueltos en una pelea muggle sin sentido.

Estuvo claro que los profesores lo habían visto, y mas claro aun que los habían castigado y tendrían que ir dos veces a la semana con su Jefe de casa para que les dijera que hacer.

-Eso fue absurdo. - Mascullo Edmund una vez volvieron de la enfermería. Tenia todas las heridas curadas sin embargo seguía con un malestar mínimo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir Pevensie? - La voz fría y seca de Draco hizo que Edmund lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que dijiste de Pansy antes de que peleáramos con Potter y Weasley.

Edmund trago con fuerza y alzo los hombros intentando restarle importancia.

-Quise decir que sé que estas enamorado de Potter.


	3. Secretos

Draco se movió con extrema rapidez y antes de que Edmund pudiera siquiera reaccionar ya estaba contra la pared sintiendo la punta de varita de Draco en su cuello.

-Yo no... - Edmund vio como la expresión del rubio se contraía, pensando.

-Creo que también lo soy. - Mascullo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Draco, sin expresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Gay? - Parecía pensar mejor en la situación y se aparto, guardando su varita. 

-Si. - Se acomodo la túnica y tranquilamente alzo los hombros. - No se si estar seguro hasta que lo intente pero creo que siento cosas.

-Black. - Edmund lo miro con asombro. - Claro, siempre lo miraste de otra forma.

-Igual que vos con Potter. - Alzo los hombros restandole importancia. - Hablando de él, estuvo diciendo unas cosas raras el otro día, acerca de que alguien escapo de Azkaban y no se que cosa no tenia sentido.

-Ah si, mi padre me contó que en realidad Peter Petigrew sigue vivo. - Edmund se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba por decir era importante en cuanto Draco empezó a bajar la voz.

-¿Petigrew? ¿Quién es? No entiendo que tiene que ver con Potter.

-No puedo creer que no sepas nada.

-No puedo creer que sepas tanto de la vida de supuesto enemigo.

-Si bueno. - Draco golpeo suavemente las costillas de Edmund sin parecer realmente ofendido. - Mi padre me contó que en realidad Black no traiciono a los Potter pero que si tuvo mala suerte, él era el guardia del encantamiento fidelio que tenia la ubicación de la casa de los Potter. - Edmund asintió indicando que había entendido todo, después de todo aprendió muchas cosas de sus horas de lectura. - Sin embargo nadie sabe exactamente porque, pero Black al ultimo minuto le paso el secreto a Petigrew, su amigo.

-Oh, pero Petigrew era un traidor ¿Cierto?

-Exacto. - Draco freno en seco y miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara. - Pero creo que hay algo que tenes que decirle a Black.

-¿Caspian? No hablo con él, ¿por qué tendría que decirle algo?

-No entendes Mund. - Draco puso su mano en su brazo para enfatizar. - Si voy yo y le digo algo a cualquier Gryffindor no me van a creer.

-No claro que no entiendo. - Hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo para soltarse. - ¿Y toda esa palabrería de olvidarme de ellos? Que los Gryffindor no valen la pena y que ellos mismos se habían buscado el destino que merecen.

-Pero... - Con un suspiro revolvió su pelo dejándolo mas desordenado. - Si ya lo se.

-¿Que es? ¿Qué es tan importante como para avisarles? - Por primera vez en tres años Edmund pudo ver incertidumbre y duda en la cara de su amigo, sentimientos que ni siquiera había pensado que podía sentir. 

-Petigrew es un animago no registrado y... Ugh se supone que no debería decir las conversaciones de mis padres que escucho a escondidas. - Mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar y lo miro con decisión. - Es una rata.

-Bien... - Edmund alzo los hombros todavía sin entender cual era el punto. - Se supone que ya lo saben ¿no? Petigrew fue amigo de ellos desde Hogwarts.

-Pevensie pensé que eras mas inteligente. Sirius Black se escapo de Azkaban y la única forma de demostrar su inocencia es encontrando a Petigrew, pero claro que para que nadie lo encuentre no puede hablar ni con su hijo ni con sus viejos amigos. - Bajo aun mas la voz en cuanto dos chicas de Revenclaw pasaron riendo. - Así que no les puede avisar que Petigrew esta en el castillo.

-¿Qué? - Draco se acerco rápidamente, dejando sus torsos completamente pegados, y antes de que Edmund pudiera quejarse o alejarse movió su cabeza en señal de que mirara hacia donde dos chicos aparecieron caminando envueltos en lo que parecía ser una pelea. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley que llevaban a sus mascotas en brazos, un gato y una... Rata. - No puede ser. - El murmullo apenas se escucho debido a los casi gritos de ambos Gryffindors, pero Draco si pudo escucharlo.

-Si puede ser y lo es. - Siguieron mirando disimuladamente a la pareja hasta que se perdieron de vista, recién en ese momento Draco dio un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Ves? Si es importante, pero no te voy a obligar a nada.

Y como si simplemente le hubiera hablado de alguna cosa sin importancia, Draco se dio vuelta y volvió a caminar en dirección a la Sala Comun. Edmund sin embargo no pudo mover ni un solo musculo y se encontró pensando en una persona.

Caspian.

Recordó esa charla que habían tenido hace años cuando Edmund no había sido consumido por el odio, cuando todavía eran amigos. Recuerda la suave voz de Caspian llena de tristeza y dolor. Recuerda como por fin después de minutos en silencio pudo encontrar la fuerza para contarle que no recordaba casi nada de su padre, que tenia tan solo dos años cuando se fue. Como le dijo que únicamente sabia como se veía porque su madre le había mostrado un recuerdo. Como se reía pensando que era irónico que todo el mundo le dijera que era igual a su padre, cuando el no pudo verlo ni una sola vez.

Pero mas que nada, recordó esa voz rota cuando le contó de las veces en las que él y su madre lloraban y sufrían en silencio por no poder volver a verlo.

-Mierda. 

Salio corriendo hacia el lado contrario a donde se había ido su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de bastante tiempo preguntándole a cualquier alumno donde podía encontrar la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y después de bastante tiempo siendo ignorando por casi la mayoría por ser de Slytherin, por fin pudo encontrar el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y para su sorpresa no tuvo tiempo para pensar en como iba a entrar cuando el Trío Dorado apareció por las mismas escaleras que el había subido segundos antes.

-Potter. - El mencionado volteo a verlo sorprendido y miro hacia ambos lados, buscando algo. O alguien. - Draco no esta conmigo.

-Ah si, no estaba... Si. - Dio un paso hacia en frente subiendo el ultimo escalón, dejando atrás a sus amigos quienes se quedaron mirando con sospecha. - ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? ¿Venís a ver a Peter?

-Pf no. - Dejo salir una risa en forma de burla y lo miro con su característica grandeza. - Necesitaba ver a Black.

-Ah Caspian. - Potter miro hacia las escaleras detrás de él. - Creo que estaba detrás nuestro.

Y como si hubiera escuchado que lo estaban buscando, Caspian, Peter y Susan subieron por las escaleras riendo. Supo que Peter y Susan se habían dado cuenta de su presencia al ver la tensión en sus cuerpos, sin embargo como Caspian estaba en medio de sus hermanos y él estaba justo detrás de Potter, no se dio cuenta.

-Ey Harry. - Se acerco con una sonrisa y revolvió el pelo azabache, y fue en ese momento, cuando estaba al lado de Potter, que se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a la Sala Común. - Ed... mund. - Hizo una mueca ante la vacilación del mayor. - ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, solo quería saber si podemos hablar un minuto a solas. - Dijo pretendiendo desinterés, sin embargo sintió un extremo calor en sus pómulos en cuando vio que la cara de Caspian se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si claro, lo que quieras. - Se alejo del grupo de Gryffindors y estaban por bajar las escaleras de la derecha en cuanto Susan hablo.

-Pero tenemos una cita. - Mascullo claramente enojada.

-Ah cierto. - Caspian hizo una mueca fingiendo exasperación que únicamente pudo ver Edmund, haciéndolo reír. Luego se dio vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa. - Pero puede esperar, Ed quiere hablar conmigo.

Edmund presiono sus labios juntos con mas fuerza de la que debería, haciéndolo sentir ese sabor metálico que solo podía relacionar con la sangre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió mas importante que alguno de sus hermanos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que valía la pena estar al lado de Caspian a pesar de todo. 

El silencio cayo entre los dos chicos después de alejarse de todo el grupo que los miraba con intriga. Después de un buen rato de haber caminado, entraron en un aula que parecía mas un almacén donde dejaban los escritorios y varios objetos mas que se encontraban rotos, ¿Por qué no simplemente los arreglaban con magia? Edmund nunca podría llegar a entender del todo al director.

-Entonces...

-Ah si. - Edmund se acerco al espacio personal de Caspian con rapidez y por un segundo pensó que había un sonrojo en la cara del contrario, cosa que descarto en un instante. Y susurrando dijo. - Se algo que podría ayudar a tu padre.

Caspian dio un paso hacia atrás con una cara que Edmund pensó que había visto a un muerto detrás suyo. No pudo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro aunque sabia que no iba a encontrar nada.

-¿Malfoy estuvo contándote de mi padre?

-Bueno, si. - Alzo los hombros restandole importancia.- Pero solo para ayudar.

-No Edmund. - La voz suave y relajada de Caspian paso a ser una llena de dureza y seriedad. - No pienso criticar ni decir nada de que quieras ser amigo de él, se que en estos tres años estuvo al lado tuyo todo el tiempo y me alegro, pero ese chico no diría nada de mi familia solamente para ayudar.

-No, no lo conoces.

-Y prefiero que se quede así Ed. - Soltó un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. - Escuchame los Malfoy son una familia...

-¿Qué? - La cara de Edmund se contrajo con desagrado. - Vos deberías ser el último en criticar a una persona que no tuvo nada que ver en la decisiones de sus padres.

-Ed, yo...

-No Black ¿Pensas que no escuche todos esos rumores sobre tu padre y sobre vos? Todo el mundo piensa que como tu padre supuestamente traiciono a los Potter vos vas a hacer lo mismo, están diciendo que lo ayudaste a escapar para poder unirse los dos a las filas del Innombrable, ¿En serio vamos a criticar a Draco por lo que sus padres hicieron?

Y como si fuera normal entre ellos, el silencio de nuevo se adueño del lugar. Ambos estaban tensos, ambos evitaban mirar al otro, Edmund mirando hacia una ventana que no había notado hasta recién y Caspian mirando fijamente sus zapatillas. 

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no era tan fácil hablar entre ellos, ya no era lo mismo que hace tres años cuando se encontraban en el patio de los Pevensie. Como cuando se sentaban entre el pasto y el barro a decir como les había ido en el día, a bromear, a descargarse. Ya no era lo mismo.

-Tenes razón Edmund, no tendría que haber dicho eso de Malfoy. - Estiro su mano para agarrar la del Slytherin y entrelazo sus dedos, haciendo que Edmund lo mire sorprendido. - Ahora contame lo que te dijo de mi padre.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, contra la pared en la que estaba la ventana, quedando justo debajo. Sin darse cuenta o tal vez ignorándolo, dejaron sus manos entrelazadas y Edmund empezó a hablar, contándole exactamente todo lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Lo único que se podía sentir en el ambiente era la tranquilidad y la paz que irradiaban sus cuerpos, la familiaridad de sus manos que tantas veces habían agarrado, la cercanía de un cuerpo cálido, el sentimiento de regocijo y la calidez justo en la boca del estomago. Ambos sabían que eran sensaciones que nunca podrían comprar o sentir con otra persona. Sin embargo mientras mas hablaba Edmund, mas incomoda se tornaba la situación. La cara de Caspian poco a poco fue dejando la paz, dando paso a la inquietud, el enojo y la sorpresa.

-Ed... - Mascullo una vez que el mas joven dejo de hablar.

-Se que es difícil para vos confiar en Draco. - Edmund miro a los ojos a Caspian, lleno de seguridad. - Pero yo confió en él y todo lo que te pido es que confíes en mi.

-Esta bien. - Respondió después del suspiro más largo de lo normal. - Confío en vos Ed, pero ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Remus.

-¿Remus? ¿El profesor Lupin? 

-¿Eh?... Ah si, el profesor Lupin. - Rasco su nuca con su mano libre, Edmund no pudo evitar su incomodidad. - Él era... El mejor amigo de mi padre después de mi padrino James.

-Ah, no sabía que tu padrino era Potter. 

-Si, así como mi padre es padrino de Harry. - Dejo la incomodidad de lado y le sonrió con calidez. - Eran un grupo increíble.

Edmund asintió suavemente sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Caspian.

-¿Tu madre, tu padrino y el profesor Lupin te contaban cosas de su grupo?

-Eh... - Por un momento Edmund sintió que Caspian estaba sopesando la idea de decirle algo importante, lo sabia porque era la misma cara que había hecho cuando empezó a contarle cosas de su padre hace algunos años. Sabía también que estaba dudando no porque no confiara en Edmund, sino porque seguramente eran cosas de las que no había hablado con nadie aparte de su familia y se sentía fuera de lugar. Tal como había hecho hace años, Ed espero hasta que Caspian estuviera listo, sin apurar o presionar. - Ed, en realidad no tengo una madre.

Bueno, es cierto que eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar, pero por alguna extraña razón no sintió ese sentimiento de sorpresa, fue como si le hubieran dicho algo que ya esperaba. Tal vez era porque nunca dijo el nombre de su supuesta madre, o porque cada vez que se hacia referencia a ella una ligera mueca aparecía en su cara.

No, no es cierto, cada vez que se referían a ella no había una reacción extraña, solo una sonrisa, al contrario de cada vez que decían la palabra "madre". No creía que nadie mas se hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo la mueca consistía en únicamente un movimiento de labios, como si los estuviera tensando, tal vez hasta podría hacerse pasar por un intento de sonrisa. Pero Edmund no iba a mentirse a si mismo diciendo que no miraba cada vez que podía los labios de Caspian.

-Ella... ¿Murió? - Se sentía incomodo al no saber como abordar una conversación, no sabía lo que no tenía que decir o lo que era preferible no mencionar para no incomodar al otro.

-No, no, nada de eso. - Caspian volvió a mirarlo y sonrió con algo de pena, como si se avergonzara de no habérselo contado antes. - No es una mujer.


End file.
